


Syringes and Souls

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hypodermic syringe is a most useful instrument. Tag for <i>The Missing Three-Quarter</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syringes and Souls

**Author's Note:**

> A double-60, written for the LJ sherlock60 comm.

A hypodermic syringe is a most useful instrument for a consulting detective.

I suppose I cannot fault Watson for assuming the worst when he saw the implement in my hand. Heaven knows, I have used it many times for a less than noble purpose. Too many times, perhaps.

But he should take heart: for this time, someone lost was found.

*****

A hypodermic syringe is a most useful instrument for a doctor. However, in Holmes' hands....

Laugh as he might, the sight of it rekindled in me a dread that will never truly die. It merely lies dormant, sleeping—just as his craving does.

I must be ever vigilant. If I cannot cure his body, then I must safeguard his soul.


End file.
